blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Saya
Saya is the current Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium, as well as the younger sister of Jin Kisaragi and Ragna the Bloodedge. Information Saya was born with a frail body, and throughout her life, she was bullied by her brother Jin. Her other brother, Ragna, was much more caring, spent much time with her. Jin grew jealous of the relationship Ragna and Saya shared, and eventually attempted to kill her, immediately after she gave Jin the Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa. She was kidnapped by Yūki Terumi the same night, and was given unconscious to Relius Clover. According to the Drama CD The Wheel of Fortune, Relius and Terumi were planning to use her body as a "Vessel" for something. However, what was sealed inside her is unknown to date. Noel Vermillion / Mu-12, Lambda-11 and Nu-13, as well as the unseen prime field devices 1-10, are all copies of her, sharing her physical traits, but none of her memories, However, the reason of why she is the basis has yet to be explained. During BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, it is revealed that Saya had been alive throughout the years, and is currently the Imperator of the NOL, while Hazama and Relius work directly under her. Since the day of her kidnapping, her appearance has changed vastly. She now has red eyes and long, purple hair. It is also interesting to note that she doesn't seem to have aged at all. Also, her personality is totally different, like she is not acting like herself, and speaking in an archaic tone. As Imperator, she rules the world and goes by the name "Imperator Librarius". While Ragna sacrifices his left arm to turn Mu-12 back into Noel, Saya destroys the Master Unit, Amaterasu, while nobody's looking, and takes control of Takamagahara, thus granting herself the one wish she had always wanted: to prevent time from looping any longer and make the world the way she believes it should be: a "World of Death" where death is permanent, and when things end once, they shall end permanently. The reunion with her brothers was vague, as she didn't direct a word at either of them. In The Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, which shows the timeline where Noel did not exist, it was revealed that Jin and Saya were very affectionate towards each other when they were young. They were happily playing together, and Jin's attitude towards Saya was completely different from the current timeline. Saya gave Jin a crown of flowers she had made, and said that she loves Jin very much. This is seen through a vision by Tsubaki Yayoi, and she immediately displayed jealousy towards Saya, screaming at her to get away from Jin. Abilities While she hasn't show any ability yet, The Material Collection mentions that she has incredibly high Armagus aptitudes. Appearance Saya is a young girl with long, purple hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wears a white japanese empress outfit with a golden crown and a dark cape. When she was a child, she had slightly long blonde hair, green eyes and wore a white dress. Personality While she has only been seen in one scene, it is clear that over the years Saya has become devoid of all emotion and extremely literal-minded, to the point where she no longer considers Ragna her brother just because he isn't human. This could be seen as an influence made by Relius and Hazama supervising her during her years with them. Cutscenes shown in Ragna's story show that Saya was very dependent on her brother when she was little, and was a normal and confident young girl. However, this changed very soon after her kidnapping. Her speech has become that of a stoic, yet cynical woman who looks down upon others, similar to Rachel. Musical Themes *'Stardust Memory' - Saya's music box theme *'Resurrection Empress' - The Imperator's theme Gallery File:Saya.jpg|Saya during Ragna and Jin's childhood. File:Bb event trueending 01.png|Saya and Ragna. File:SayaConcept1.jpg File:SayaConcept2.jpg Click here to view all images of Saya Trivia * Saya can be said to be the BlazBlue counterpart of Guilty Gear's That Man. Both are very mysterious characters that age abnormally (Saya does not seem to have aged much, if at all, since the day she was kidnapped whereas That Man ages backwards). Both wield immense power that far surpasses that of the main protagonist, and they have numerous servants which includes some of the playable characters. Concerning their two main servants; Both have one that is calm and collected (Relius/Raven) and another who is wild and destructive (Terumi/I-No). * Saya's voice actresses (for when she is a child) in both the Japanese and English dub has the most characters that is voiced by her, those being Noel, Mu, Nu, Lambda, and Saya herself. * In The Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, Terumi brought an unconscious Saya to Relius just after he burned down the church, while Relius commented that her body will be useful for a "vessel", implying that her role at the end Continuum Shift's true ending might be linked to being possessed, and not her actual conscious. This is even foreshadowed by Rachel in her own bad ending, where she isn´t surprised to see Saya at all, asking her if she has finally "awakened". * The Material Collection mentions that Saya has incredibly high Ars Armagus aptitudes, and the reason she was raised in the church was to hide her from Terumi. This may imply that Terumi already tried to capture her sometime in the past. * For reasons unknown, her Japanese voice was redubbed for the release of Extend, possibly due to the fact that Kanako Kondo's performance sounded almost exactly like Noel and Mu. When Saya is revealed, she clearly looks older. * Coincidentally, both Yukana and Kate Higgins are the voices of C.C. in the anime Code Geass, and Saya appears to have some similar qualities to the character. * Technically, Noel, Nu-13 and Lambda-11 are related to Saya due to the fact that they were cloned from her cells. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Antagonists Category:Non-human Characters Category:Humans Category:Observers